My Life In Song
by Ketakoshka Kathleen Castlionia
Summary: A set of song fics showing moments of life in the lives of the Bleach crews. Up now: Prelude 12/21
1. Dehumanized Ulquiorra

**So here's the second song in My Life In Song. I hope you like it! This time it's about Ulquiorra, or the Ulquiorra of my AU universe. R&R please!**

Dehumanized

Ulquiorra Schiffer/ Ulquiorra Verion Saiyzar Castiel Murceilago Morningstar

Lost in Slumber,

Afraid of no one

I open my eyes briefly before they flutter shut. I slip back into sleep unafraid of anything or anyone.

Weak and Humbled in my disgrace.

When I wake again, I see an authoritic man with brown hair and chocolate eyes looking down at me. My eyes begin to close once again, but he doesn't want that. He yanks up my head roughly by my hair. It hurts but I've felt worse. "What's your name, newborn arrancar?"

"My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer."

He lets go. I lay my head back down and curse my momentary weakness. He smirks and says, "Welcome to the Espada, Number Four, Ulquiorra Schiffer."

Sweet Departure is what I long for

Careless Moments to comfort me

"My dearest espada, I wish for you to meet the new cuarto espada, Ulquiorra Verion Schiffer." A chorus of welcomes bombard me. A scoff from a whitish haired man angers me, and if it were not for the control I've harnessed over the years, I would have pounded his face in. But my mother taught me better than that. "What's wrong, Barragon?" Lord Aizen asks, menace clear in his voice.

"I mean no disrespect, Lord Aizen, but how powerful can this whelp really be?"

I growl lowly in my throat, and my irises flash from acid green to blood red. I keep my head tilted downward. I do not want them to see my shame. I hiss in a breath and fall forwards into an uncaring arrancars arms.

Dead Philosophy…

If I offer you my Soul will you carry me away?

My feet carry me to the woods. Something seems familiar and off to me. A rustling behind me alerts my senses and I whirl around instinctively. I don't see anything but a haunting of familiarity resonates kin my head.

I come back to Violetta's and my camp to find her still upon the ground. And within moments I'm underneath the monster again. And its fangs pierce my throat's flesh.

I cannot be the only one to be Dehumanized again

Left Behind

My eyes open again at last; pain lancing through my chest. I cry out in agony as I try to stand up. "Violetta!" I croak and attempt to get closer to my sister. "Violetta." I reach down to pull her into my embrace. But another flair of pain lashes out within me.

That's when she opens her eyes, red, bloody red crimson. "Violetta, no." I wail as she latches onto my throat. I don't fight back; I can't. So instead I slip into the darkness of an evil angels wings.

Too determined to be Forgotten

Noting left to Enrapture me

"Ulquiorra, wake up!" a voice shouts, and I'm shaken from slumber. I open my eyes slowly; the fear from the nightmare still imminent in my eyes. I close them again, shaking from my death memory. Arms wrap around me, placing my face against the person, no arrancar. "It's okay, Ulquiorra. I've got you," a man's voice says softly in my ear.

I open my yes. The man holding me has pink hair and bronze eyes hidden behind his glasses. "Szayzel Aporro Grantz?"

"Yes," he says; a smile peaking upon his lips. "Ulquiorra," he grows serious then, "Can you tell me what you were dreaming of?"

"Why?" I ask suddenly afraid.

"Because you were screaming for a person, Violetta."

Hard and Silent

Softly Breaking

"She was my baby sister." I grow silent as stone on the outside. But on the inside I'm wailing for the little one I lost.

"I understand. She killed you didn't she?" I whimper softly and mutter a yes. He links his arms around me and whispers, "It's alright, Ulquiorra. You're safe now. You're safe now."

Over time I grew cold and unfeeling to most. A cold indifferent mask adorning my face. The tears from my nightmare linger on my cheeks as a reminder to my pain.

Szayzel was the only one to see the true me. He was, after all my best friend, since my nightmare. He's the one who figured out I'm a Halfling vampire and feeds me regularly. But of course had to change. He couldn't feed me every time I went into bloodlust.

Then Aizen-sama told me to kidnap the human, Orihime Inoue.

No Beloved to comfort me

Dead Philosophy…

"Uhh… Ulquiorra," she starts as I begin to walk out of the room.

"Yes?" I inquire with my infamous monotone.

"Why are you so cold to everyone. I asked Mr. Grantz and he said you weren't always like this."

"Bastard…" I grumble under my breath.

"What did you say, U'ra?" My eyes open wide as I turn back and they flash red with anger. 'Does it have to do with, Violetta?"

I grab a hold of her arms and push her into the wall. She lets out a small cry of pain, but I don't care. I want to know. "Where did you learn that name?" My fangs elongate as I speak.

"From, Mr. Grantz. He mentioned her when I asked," she cries out, frightened. I drop her then.

"I am sorry for how have acted, Miss Inoue, but she is a secret that must stay with me." Without further ado, I walk outside and head to Szayzel's lab. I am kind of hungry.

If I offer you my Soul would you carry me away?

I cannot be the only one to be Dehumanized again

I throw open my friends door, startling hi enough that he drops the vile he was holding. The floor starts to smolder; smoke rises from the scorch marks. He sighs and says, "What's wrong, Ulquiorra? Sexual frustration getting to you again?"

"What? No! You told Orihime about Violetta. If she knows that then Lord Aizen could find out. And if he knows then he could use her against me." I close my eyes and remember the horrific events of that night. But when my mind relays the meeting with the shadowed face of the angel my fear dissipates.

Left Behind

The memory leaves and I sit down abruptly. Szayzel curls his arm around me, but no matter how hard he tries, I feel alone, left behind. And that night as I slept, my childhood haunted me.

Feel the Determination built into my mind

Your never going to find Me

Stupid boy, your mother's nothing but a whore. You are nothing!" my father screams at me whilst beating me till I'm bruised and broken. But I never utter a sound. I'm too determined to be broken down by this and when the time comes Violetta and I will get away.

'And you will never find us.' I think with my teeth clenched to whether the pain.

I'll wipe the world away

Your Face it will remind me

Of just how much I had to Leave

An alarm sounds awakening me from my slumber. The ryoka from the worlds of the living have come to take Orihime from us. I don't want that, she reminds me of my sister in a good way.

"Enclose, Murceilago." I say without a hint of inflection in my voice.

"Be wary little one," m zanpactou says as her power envelopes me in darkness. "I'll win and protect this place. I have no need to be afraid."

'It's because of Orihime, isn't it?' I growl but don't answer, we both know the answer.

"Getsuga Tensho! The ryoka's attack catches my attention, and I dodge as quickly as I can. I narrow my eyes and throw my wing out, flinging him into a tower. My eyes flicker over to Orihime and instantly I'm reminded of the sister I lost again.

This isn't good.

If I offer you my Soul would you carry me away?

I cannot be the only one to be Dehumanized again

The black- cloaked shinigami/hollow hybrid growls with me pinned underneath him. "I am going to lose, Mura!" I cry inside my mind. 'No, no, mo! 

'It will be alright little one.'

'I do not want to be one of the monsters again. Hollows are no better than vampires.'

'You won't be a hollow again, little bat.' Her voice grows soft s between the shinigami and the newly arrived visord woman, I'm beaten into submission.

Said if I offer you my Soul could you carry me away?

I cannot be the only one to be Dehumanized again

Left Behind

Into My Mind…

I reach out to the human woman with a sense of finality and immediate peace. As I drift away into spirit particles, one thought resonates in my mind. 'Thank you, Orihime.' A ghost of a smile flitters across my face then I'm gone.

Darkness, all darkness. "Murceilago?" I cry out suddenly afraid.

"I'm here Ulquiorra. I've always been here." Suddenly her cryptic voice makes sense.

"Mom? 

She steps out of the darkness, her acid green eyes sparkling, bright and shining against her ivory face. Her black hair cascades around her face not unlike my own.

But one thing disrupts her old image in my mind. But this things suit her more than I could have imagined. "Shall we go home, my son, my little nyphilim?" she asks, petting my head and startling me from my comparison of the past and now.

"Yeah, let's go home." She wraps her emerald angel l wings around me and together we leave for out true home, departing from this life.


	2. Tell Me What The Rain Knows Toushiro

Tell Me What The Rain Knows

Toushiro Hitsugaya

Tell Me What The Rain Knows

"Beyond the falling flood of the rain, there is a place where I'm normal. A place where I'm just like everyone else."

I tell myself that every night, just so I don't fall into despair. I have nary a good memory of anything. Those words are the only reason I keep going. The only reason, I keep living. But the nights have gone cold with heartlessness and I don't know how long I can keep saying it and still believe.

But it can't happen anyways, I don't know why I even try. I'm a freak, and that's all I'll ever be.

Oh!

Are these the Tears of Ages

I curl up into myself, willing the hurt to disappear. My ears, I try so hard to keep unseen, flatten completely. My chest heaves, racked with sob after sob. Twin rivers of tears flow down my cheeks. My heart aches, throbbing in my chest.

I hate this place. And the people here hate me. It's just not fair! Why don't they like me? What'd I eer do to them?

What'd I do wrong?

That wash away the Wolf's Way

The moon's bright. My inner wolf howls loudly, but I can't let him out. People already hate me, h give them reason to hate me more? They'd probably kill me.

I sigh. I've been feeling really awful lately. My ears ache constantly, and I've been having the strangest dreams.

And leave not a Trace of the Day?

It's raining again. But now the clouds are so thick, they're smothering me. The sun blocked out, and it feels like night. The only thing missing is the moon's friendly glow.

I don't wanna go home. Grandma's sick. The doctor came and said it's because she's been to cold.

But how'd Grandma get so cold?

Tell Me What The Rain Knows

It's my fault, Grandma got so cold. My rietsu froze her. It's my fault. I wail and burry my face in my arms. I did it. And now I have to leave.

What if people still don't like me?

Oh!

Is this the Flood of Fortune

That Pours it's self upon Me?

I have a friend, a real friend! His name's Kusaka. And he actually likes me! Somebody likes me! Finally!

Well besides Rangiku. She doesn't count.

Oh!

See how I drown in this sea

Kusaka and I have the same Zanpactou, Hyorinmaru. She's really nice, and she likes me too! No one could ever know how happy that makes me.

I hope Kusaka and I'll be friends forever.

Where will you Go

Now You've no Home?

I'm a taicho, a captain now. I'm living Kusaka's dream, the dream he wanted for so long. Kusaka can't fulfill it, so I will. I'm not an outcast anymore.

I'm Toushiro Hitsugaya, the Captain of Squad 10.

Let the Rain wash Away

Your Last Days

And to think it all started with the rain.


	3. Hurry Up And Save Me Ichigo

Hurry Up and Save Me

Ichigo Kurosaki

_I'm going through the same day  
>Same place, same way I always do<em>

I wake up at six, my cat, Sparks on my chest. He gives a cat version of "good morning" and his sky blue eyes gleam and glint. I yawn and sit up. He having already jumped off, leaps onto my dresser and presses the power button to my stereo. I sigh as the steady of Groove Coverage's cover of Poison fills the air.

Since Rukia's currently staying at Orihime's apartment, I don't have to keep my noise level down so much. I can turn my music up without being teased. The last time one of my friends heard the music I listen to in the mornings, I was teased for weeks. It's not worth it.

I toss on my uniform and run downstairs, grabbing the toast Yuzu holds out for me. Sparks follows me to the door and mewls a farewell before racing up the steps again. I smile at the cat and call out a goodbye to my family, namely my sisters. They don't have school today.

_Then I saw you from the corner of my eye  
>And it hit me like a ton of bricks, I can't lie<br>Oh, you got to me_

Outside, Rukia and the other shinigami fall into step beside me, a song Karin introduce to me playing over and over again in my head. As if someone would really save me, save me from what I am. I sigh and keep walking forward. A flash of white, grey and blonde over by the street corner has me jerking my head in surprise.

There in the morning light, golden wheat hair falling down her back and sapphire eyes glinting dangerously, is Princess Ketakoshka Castlionia.

_My life was alright, living in black and white  
>But you changed my point of view<br>Show me your colors, show me your colors  
>'Cause without you I'm blue<br>_

She nods at me, and I gasp. "What's wrong, Kurosaki?" Toushiro pointedly asks; eyes narrowed into slits.

"Nothing, Toushiro." The girl smiles and rounds the corner out of my sight.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya!"

"Yeah, yeah." I walk on, a skip to my step.

When we get into class, everyone's excited. Supposedly, there's another new student. Is it her?

_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
>Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me<br>I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you_

Ochi-sensei comes in, calling in her always loud voice, "Alright, we've got a new student! So shut up!" I look up just in time to see Keta waltz in. Her blue eyes gleam with elation as she looks at me. "Well, introduce yourself."

The blonde smiles brightly, before saying, "I'm Ketakoshka Kathleen Castlionia. It is a great pleasure to be here." She bows, a fist placed over her heart. She stands up and turns to Ochi-sensei. A few whispered and hushed words later, Keta's walking over to the empty desk in front of mine.

She doesn't sit down yet though.

_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
>Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me<br>I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you  
><em> 

She takes a hold of my hand and squeezes. "Please, don't mind me, Ichigo. I have nowhere else to go, so now I'm here."

"Well, do you have an actual place to stay?"

"No. I just got here last night."

"Well, I've got an open guest room, cause Rukia prefers my closet."

She laughs. "You've got a deal, Ichi-chan."

I have to have control of myself, my thoughts, my mind  
>'Cause the way it's going down<p>

'_So Ichigo, you gonna share Keta like we use to?'_

'Why should I do that, Maru?'

'_Because she's my mate too. And I won't threaten your stupid shinigami and human friends.'_

'What about Uryu?'

'_The stupid Quincy too.'_

I internally smirk. 'Good Maru.'

'_Shut up, bastard.'  
><em> 

_In my life, I feel like a prisoner in a light  
>Are you feeling me?<em> 

That night in my house while waiting for Keta, I lean back in my seat, and my eyes slip closed. As soon as I mentioned Keta needed a place to stay, my father said yes. Karin and Yuzu were a bit more suspicious. But after a time, I won them over. My friends were a bit harder. But they promised to give her at least a chance.

"Ichi-Nii, your friend's here!"

"Kay, Yuzu."

'Cause the way you make my break my, shake my walls around  
>I feel like I'm breaking out<br>Show me your colors, show me your colors  
>'Cause without you I'm blue<p>

"Ichi-chan, thank you." The blond woman strides up to me, embracing me. I hug her back tightly, oh how I've missed this. Not Ichigo Kurosaki. No he would never miss this. But the true me, Prince Ichigo Dragomire Karyushima. That's who I am, who I've always been. Just no one had seen it before.

"'Tis no problem, Keta." I stand on my tippy-toes to whisper, "I've missed you. We've missed you so much." 

_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
>Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me<br>I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you (x2)_

The sky glitters with thousands of stars as I shunpo through the trees. The hollow howls and spits out an acid like substance. I dodge to the right, using my natural flexibility to maneuver away. Rukia, however, just barely gets out of the way; the bottom of her shihakshou burned and tattered.

I scowl and launch a Getsuga Tensho at the creature, eyes turning golden with agitation. Blood wells from its wounds and I laugh. A rustling from the trees being the source of my amusement. Keta's hiding out in the forest, just waiting. 

_My window's opened up, tonight I'm crawling out  
>Will you be there? Are you waiting?<br>Will you be there? Will you save me?_

In the dimming of dusk, my mate's eyes glint with amusement. Keta smirks and cuddles closer to me. Oh how I've missed this, just laying with her, alone in the quiet. Suddenly, I cough, and a warm wetness splatters my chin. "Ichi-chan, can I?"

"Yeah…" another bloody cough, "p-plea-se, K-keta. B-be gent-tle." God, it's so hard to breathe when I have an attack.

"I will," she whispers and hovers over me. Her eyes glow red, and she kisses her way down my neck. The vampiress stops at my pulse point and bites down. She moans and bites harder, drinking in my lifeblood.

But if she didn't I'd have to improvise. And a pencil to the neck's no fun. 

_You can save me, I know you can save me  
>I know you can save me so just, so just save me<br>Without you I'm blue  
><em> 

That next morning, I wake up just after dawn. Keta's not laying beside me. She's downstairs cooking breakfast, as she has since she came here almost two months ago.

I pad down the steps to find my friends sitting around the table in their Shinigami forms. "Guys!" I shout, "what are you doing!"

"Ichigo," Keta calls, "they know I can see them."

I sigh, "fine." She walks back in, carrying a plate of pancakes. "Do they know, you know, the other thing?"

"No, but they know about my own Shinigami form. That's good enough for me. They do not need to know of my other… thing."

"What are ya talking about?" Renji asks.

"Nothing," we say.

_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
>Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me<br>I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you (x4)  
>Save me, save me<em>

We smile at one another, eyes gleaming. I really love this girl.

Third person POV

Outside in the calm of the early morning, Grimmjow watches, a smirk playing upon his lips. "Take care of her, Kurosaki. She loves you."

A garganta opens and a woman with spiky blonde hair walks out. "We've gotta go, twin. Keta'll be fine."


	4. Scream of the Butterfly Keta

This is just a short version of a Scream of the Butterfly by Acid Bath songfic from third point of view around Keta, my OC. R&R please.

_A creature made of sunshine_

_Her eyes were like the sky_

A little girl with multicolored hair looks upwards at the full moon. Her Papa should be home soon. She's terrified, don't you know. If he doesn't come home, her mama will hurt her again. She shivers but not from the cold or her fear. She relishes the pain for the blood she receives.

The blood she craves.

_Rabbit howls like something old as we twitch to her lullaby_

She cries out in pain. Her papa didn't come. He's too far away. She screams again, the pain blocking out everything else. Normally, she'd be 'dead' by now. Her screams playing through her mind like a demon's favorite song.

Her mother's favorite song.

___The scalpel shines in god's sunshine__  
><em>_Street lights whisper pain_

The blade cuts in deeper again and again. The girl wails and screams for it to end. She glances at the blade shining with her crimson fluids. It's a pain she's come to know very well. She seems to trust it, because it'll always be there…

to remind her she's still alive

___Down here near the poison stream our god has gone insane__  
><em> 

Her wails cut into the endless night, sending shivers down the backs of her live givers as the cry and storms rage with their saddened emotions. They weep for her. They are not her parents, although they with they could be. Then they could take her away.

If only they could.

___She smiles like a child with flowers in her hair_

She giggles. "Mura! Let's play outside!" the girl laughs louder as her cousin leads her to the giant chess-board. She sits atop one of the giant stone horses that move by magic.

And the lunarflowers in the garden bloom with her smiles.

___With blood on her hands_

Her mother's mad again. The little girl cut her hands on a kitchen knife. She didn't mean to.

She never means to.

_into the sun she stares__  
><em>_She feels it die, I heard her cry (verse x2)__  
><em> 

Her face is bruised and it hurts. It heals just as it alwas has. Mama doesn't want her father to know. She stares up at the setting sun; she cannot sleep. She's too afraid. If only it could end. But she knows it must one day. She knows.

But why her?

___Like the scream of the butterfly_


	5. Watch Me Bleed Muramasa

**Be afraid. Be very afraid. I wrote this at the beginning of the year. And before anyone asks, I'm not emo. I just really like this song, and Muramasa. He's amazin'. He's one of few characters that I like in both Japanese and English dubs. Most I can only stand one or the other. So if you're reading, review. I crave them like Ulquiorra craves marshmallows, like Toushiro craves watermelon ice cream, like Byakuya craves gummy bears, like Soi Fon craves licorice, like Ichigo and Ichimaru crave strawberry lollipops and like how I, Keta crave chocolate! And blood.**

**So yeah…**

**Watch Me Bleed by Scary Kids Scaring Kids.**

**R&R**

Watch Me Bleed

Muramasa

_**The silence keeps it easy**__**  
><strong>__**keeps you safe for the moment**_

It's cold now as I clutch to his hands. The pain's numbing with every breath I heave in. As I close my eyes momentarily, I can hear him screaming my name.

"Muramasa! Muramasa!" I smile.

_**As you're walking away**__**  
><strong>__**your foot steps get louder**_

Blood drips from the corner of my mouth as I cough up more and more. It hurts, but it's a welcome pain, letting me know I'm still here. I don't wish to leave just yet.

"Muramasa! Muramasa!"

_**All you needed was time**__**  
><strong>__**But now time will destroy us**_

'Why?' I think, 'Why did you betray me, Kouga?" A memory so strong fills my head making me shiver.

"_You're just a tool! Don't get cocky tool!" he growls at me, broken blade raised._

"Muramasa!"

_**It will all be over, and here we are**__**  
><strong>__**we're stuck inside this salted earth together**_

"Muramasa!"

His voice temporarily knocks me from my repituare. I squeeze his hand harder. I'll be meeting Kouga again in the afterlife after the afterlife soon. After all he's my master.

"Muramasa!"

_**You'll pierce my lungs**__**  
><strong>__**my limbs go numb**__**  
><strong>__**as my colors fade out**_

_**You watch me bleed**__**  
><strong>__**You watch me bleed**_

_Pain erupts in my chest as he stabs me, a look of pure hatred in his eyes. I fall onto the ground, gasping in agony. 'God it hurts.' My blood pools by me as I lay gasping._

"Muramasa!"

I gave you everything to die with a smile  
>all you wanted was to live for a while<p>

My memory fades back to a simpler time when I was a child. Back when I knew nothing of the shinigami except in fairytales. When I knew nothing of what I am.

"Big brother, Muramasa!" Rosea and Penny rush up and latch onto my legs. Rosea's redish hair and coppery eyes change to match my own. As a changeling, she can manipulate her appearence to her will. Penny however, is training to become a witch.

I smile and continue to tred further.

"_Muramasa!"_

___**You took everything but it left you empty**_

I kneel infront of her shrine. The only person that truly understood me, even if she wouldn't let me understand her. I never pay pentance to her brother, Kiba. He wasn't the same as her. She was smart and sweet, and I loved her. Just not in the way I was supposed to.

"_Muramasa!"_

_****__**You can't replace me, you can't**_

'_I hope you're okay.' I think in my memory. ' I can't replace you, my best friend.' But you can wherever you lay your head.'_

In real life, I smile. I'll be seeing her soon. My friend, my cousin, Keta.

"Muramasa!"

_****__**It's almost over, and here we are**__**  
><strong>__**we're stuck inside this salted earth together**_

'Keta have you changed in all these years? Will you remember and keep me? It's almost time. I'll join you, Rosea and Penny. I won't be alone anymore, and neither will you.'

"Muramasa!"

_****__**You'll pierce my lungs**__**  
><strong>__**my limbs go numb**__**  
><strong>__**as my colors fade out**__****_

_**You watch me bleed**__**  
><strong>__**You watch me bleed**__**  
><strong>_

I remember when you and Kiba went missing. When Uncle Rafiel died. I was the only one to see beyond your mother's grieving act. At least someone knew and cared for you. I did. And now ironic this must be as I bleed out upon the ground. The only person who could ever truly understand you dying in the presence of my enemy, clinging to his hand.

"Muramasa!"

_****__**It will all be over, and here we are**__**  
><strong>__**we'll die inside this salted earth together**_

Another coughing fit erupts inside me, and even more blood spills from my wound and my mouth. I'm dying.

"Muramasa!"

_****__**You'll pierce my lungs**__**  
><strong>__**my limbs go numb**__**  
><strong>__**as my colors fade out**__****_

_**You watch me bleed**__**  
><strong>__**You watch me bleed x2**_

_****_

I smile again and my eyes begin to flutter shut. The darkness calling me close. As my form shifts into that of a simple zanpactou. And I brake, my enemy's eyes widening.

"Muramasa!"

_****__**Watch me bleed**_

I brake in half then dissolve into billions upon billions of spirit particles. In the air you can just hear my final words.

"Thank you, Ichigo Kurosaki."


	6. Homecoming Queen Anyu & Renji

**Happy Valentine's Day, Anyu. I hope you like. That and your candy you don't get till tomorrow. So enjoy, or die.**

Homecoming Queen

Anyu Kay Maylira and Renji Abari

_**It's been five years since I've seen her face**_

Anyu walks down the steps, smiling so sweetly. Her sky blue eyes shine radiantly from within the soft dim lighting that casts a shadow on her face. Her arms are crossed over her chest, and she lets them down to wave at me. I feel my face heat up in a blush, only Anyu.

_**She's the holy ghost lost without a trace**__**  
><strong>__**And now were left with the what ifs**_

"Silly Anyu." Said girl laughs curling her arms around my waist. She squeezes surprisingly strongly for a girl, and she knows it. Seems lugging around her keyboard because she refuses to let anyone else carry it has paid off. Keta and Ichigo give knowing grins, and the boy snuggles closer to his alpha. Keta's good for him, I just hope I'm that kind of good for Anyu. My Anyu.

_**It's been five years since she left for LA**_

Keta pats her head and walks off, leaving the silently fuming Anyu. I surprised she didn't threaten to cut off Keta's nose again. It works wonders. Makes said girl run and hide, so she doesn't lose said nose. "Hey Keta! I'm coming for your nose!"

"NO! I'll be nice! Not my nose! Leave my nose alone!" Clever Anyu.

_**She's an angel with a dirty face**_

She smirks and turns back to her brother. Darin grins and lifts up the magic marker. After learning the hard way, that Keta will kick you through a wall if you touch her in her sleep, they've desided to draw on Ulquiorra instead. The prince of hell whimpers but doesn't wake even as they drag the green markers down his cheeks.

When the siblings finish, Anyu comes over to hug me. I run a thumb over her cheek to clean it of dust from Keta's earlier wall kick. "I love you, Renji."

_**And it seems to me**__**  
><strong>__**She's a casualty of all the pressure**__**  
><strong>__**That we put on her**__**  
><strong>__**And now we've lost her for good**_

She looks out upon the town, eyes half mast and tears prickling at them. I wrap my arms around her waist and bury my nose in her hair. She sighs. "Renji, I don't wanna be here."

"I know, but for the time being, we must. I'll take you away, soon."

"How soon?"

"Soon."

_****__**It's such a shame ,shame, shame**__**  
><strong>__**That our homecoming queen**__**  
><strong>__**Was a lot like you and a lot like me**_

Anyu leans back in her chair, closing her eyes and attempting to sleep. But it's for naught.

"Anna-chan! Come be Toushiro's twin for Twin Day!" Keta calls down the steps.

"No don't it's a trap! Rangiku help me! Keta's rampaging! Don't let her dye my hair blue!"

The blue head's eyes open wide and she runs out the front door. You never wanna be around Keta during twin day.

_**And she never walked on water**__**  
><strong>__**Guess no one really saw her**__**  
><strong>_

The crystal clear lake shimmers in the cold winter light. Her sky blue eyes shine in dark, wide and fearful. If there was one thing that could scare her, it would be what hides in the dark: hollows, snakes and of course…

"_Anna-chan!" and a scream._

Keta.

_**She was so adored by everyone**__**  
><strong>__**When it came to looks she was next to none**_

Ulquiorra bites his thumb, on Renji's side for once. As he said, "the pathetic monkey-human is right for once in his pathetic lifetime."

Toushiro on the other hand has taken Rukia's side, "Anyu's too good for him."

I thought it was funny.

****_**But loved partying and having too much fun**__**  
><strong>__**Then she hooked up with the wrong someone**__**  
><strong>__**And he promised everything under the sun**_

"Hey, Anna-chan."

I turn around, my eyes widening, and I take a hesitant step backwards. "J-jack…" He smiles and steps closer. "S-stay aw-way fr-from m-me."

"Why, Anna-chan?"

"Because, I want you away from my girlfriend."

_**And it seems to me**__**  
><strong>__**She's a casualty of all the pressure**__**  
><strong>__**That he put on her**__**  
><strong>__**And now we've lost her for good**_

"Anna, what is wrong?" I look up at the vampire, whose face is schooled and expression-less.

"Nothing, Ulquiorra."

He rolls his eyes, wow, that's rare for him. "I do not believe that for a single second. Now, I shall ask you again. What is wrong?"

"I'm just worried."

"About what?"

"Whether or not my parents will be okay with me being a shinigami."

"They will never be okay. You have died, Anna and that is why."

_**It's such a shame, shame, shame**__**  
><strong>__**That our homecoming queen**__**  
><strong>__**Was a lot like you and a lot like me**__**  
><strong>__**And she never walked on water**__**  
><strong>__**Cause no one really saw her**_

Garra glares down at me, Zarra beside him. "Hey, Aunty Anyu, keep your boyfriend on a tighter leash!"

She peaks around the corner a smile painted upon her lips. "Why?"

"Because, if you don't I might kill him."

She laughs and turns back around, looking more lively then she has in a long while.

_****__**It's such a shame, shame, shame**__**  
><strong>__**That our homecoming queen**__**  
><strong>__**Had a lot to prove and so many to please**__**  
><strong>__**She's just somebody's daughter**__**  
><strong>__**Just looking for somebody to love her**_

Red irises gleam from his tattoo marked skin, and he pulls me into his chest, mindful of the fact my family's in the room. "Anyu, oh, Anyu where for art thou, Anyu?"

I look up at him again and cling to him. "Because if I wasn't then I couldn't love you."

"Then it's a good thing you are Anyu."

_**Well I never knew you**__**  
><strong>__**Wish I could've saved you**__**  
><strong>__**From losers that drained you**__**  
><strong>__**Before you got strung out**_

_**With so much potential**__**  
><strong>__**How could you let us down**_

"Ggio, is that Myra?" She points at a girl with bandages covering her chest and half her head.

'_Who's Myra?'_ I think.

"Yeah, that's Myra."

"What happened to her? Why does she still look like she did when she died?"

"Because, the members of Jigoku no kodomo-tachi (the children of hell) always look at least somewhat like they did when they died."

"What about Keta and the others."

"That's why they change. Because they are little demons. And they would kill you in a heartbeat."

"That's comforting."

"Yup."

_**It's such a shame, shame, shame**__**  
><strong>__**That our homecoming queen**__**  
><strong>__**Was a lot like you and a lot like me**__**  
><strong>__**And she never walked on water**__**  
><strong>__**Cause no one really saw her**_

Anyu glares very Keta-like at her mother. I can almost imagine the fangs peeking out from her lips. Keta smirks in approval before pushing the blue head behind her. The vampiress growls at the cops surrounding us. "You cannot keep Anyu. She belongs with us!"

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm dead! How can you not see that?" 

_**Shame, shame, shame**__**  
><strong>__**That our homecoming queen**__**  
><strong>__**Had a lot to prove and so many to please**__**  
><strong>__**She's just somebody's daughter**__**  
><strong>__**Just looking for somebody to love her**__**  
><strong>__**She's just somebody's daughter**__**  
><strong>__**Just looking for somebody to love her**_

"Hey Anyu!"

"Yes, Renji?"

He wraps me in his arms, strong and defined. "I love you."

"You better."

"I do."

"Then prove it."

"I will." 

_**It's such a shame, shame, shame...**_


	7. Not Enough Ulquiorra

Not Enough (Ulquiorra)

There's nothing you can say  
>There's nothing you can do<p>

I've felt nothing before. Nothing but pain. With nothing I could say or do about it but this is worse. It's not physical but an emotional one. I've never wanted to be this way.

There's nothing in between  
>You know the truth<p>

But I cannot change it just as she can't either. I may forgive my self but is it truely enough?

Nothing left to face  
>Nothing left to prove<p>

But let's go back to what went wrong. "Ulquiorra?" a little voice calls out into the darkness of the basement/crypt.

"Yes, Lexi?"

"I just wanted to know if you were here." A little girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes races down the steps and jumps at me. I pull back my wing in time to save it from her childish demeanor. She wiggles closer and I lay my wing back over her. She reaches out with a tiny hand to touch my mask. "Ulquiorra?"

"What is it?"

"When you leave. I mean leave, leave, can I come with you?" she inquires.

"Lexi, I.." I start, completely taken aback by her question.

"Please." she whispers clutching my paw/hand. "I don't want you to leave. Your my best friend." Those words have my head reeling. I haven't had anyone to take care of since her.

Nothing takes your place

I flick my tail across her mouth softly. She cannot replace Violetta but she could help mend my broken being, my broken, dare I say it? My broken heart.

"Perhaps, young one, perhaps."

When they say you're not that strong  
>You're not that weak<br>It's not your fault

That next night before she came down to see me. I left. I wanted, needed to feed. I land on the outskirts of the town by a tavern. I don't have to wait long before a young man comes stumbling out.

I wait for the doors to close before grabbing him. He opens his mouth to scream but my tail's wrapped around his mouth, silencing all sound. You know the rest, vampire and victim.

At least I don't kill them. I'm not that weak.

When you climb up to your hill  
>Up to your place<br>I hope you're well

I climb back through the hole/tunnel under the ground Lexi and I built together. She's there in my nest, you could call it, waiting for me. I tilt my head sidways in question.

"Hi!" I snort and curl up around her. She's growing up so much. I can barely wrap her entirely in my wings anymore. She giggles and plays with my tail much like a cat. I smile.

There's nothing left to prove  
>Nothing I won't do<p>

"Lexi!" I call upstairs. After all no one would be here. No one cares for a little orphan girl, except me.

The hammering of her little feet above me make me smile. She slides down the banister just like Violeta used to. "Yes?"

"We are leaving soon." I peer into her cristiline eyes. "Tomarrow in fact."

Nothing like the pain  
>I feel for you<p>

That next night after we packed our few things, we tied them to my legs and she climbed up onto my back. I spread my wings out wide and take off.

In the middle of our flight from Glassglow, she speaks. "Ulquiorra, who is Violetta?" I stiffen in midflight causing us to drop several feet. She screams and clutches my neck tighter. "Ulquiorra?"

"I am sorry." I say as I start up my flight once again.

She nods but doesn't let go. You know I never did answer her question.

Nothing left to face  
>Nothing left to fear<br>I am always here

We land outside of La Faitz just before dawn breaks. She holds my wing as she desends. At the sight of our new home, a bungalow abbandoned for many a year, she runs off with a high pitched squeal of delight.

Oh, Lexi...

In the wee hours of the morn, Lexi had a nightmare. I wrap my wings tightly around her once she wakes.

"Ulquiorra," she wimpers clinging tightly to me.

"Hush, little one. Do not worry. I am here, Violeta..." I pause, "I'll always be here, Lexi."

When they say  
>You're not that strong<p>

Three days after our arrival, I had an epiphany. In all these years of my hiding and hatred for vampire hunters. I have never not once met one in battle. Not that it would matter. After all they're not that strong.

You're not that weak

'Unlike her' My eyes shut once again as I fall asleep. My book no longer keeping my attention unhindered.

It's not your fault

I dreampt. Dreampt of her last night. As I look over at my charge a tear attempts to slip from my eyes. I loved my sister. It's all my fault.

When you climb  
>Up to your hill<br>Up to your place  
>I hope you're well<p>

She giggles as she climbs up the stairwell to make breakfast. Why? I have no idea. "Lexi," I call upstairs, "come back down here. At least get dressed!"

She giggles again and ignores my calling. As if she ever did what I have asked. It makes my heart ache. It makes me think of her.

What you want  
>What you lost<br>What you had  
>What is gone is over<p>

I scrabble upstairs as quickly as possible at the sound of gun shots. When I make it upstairs I see Lexi face down on the table. She's not dead yet but she soon will be.

Another shot from my left has me hastily skidding backwards. My tail wraps around one of our assailents tossing him into the wall. He slumps the ground dead. As I assess the others, thieves, my mind tells me, a man from behind shoots me in the back of the head.

"Well there you go monster. Take your little she devil to hades with you."

What you got  
>What you you love<br>What you need  
>What you have is real<p>

In that instant my eyes snap open. I growl akin to an animal's. I launch my self at the man and toss him outside the window, shattering it under his weight. The other four look absolutaly terrified as the run away.

Slowly, I turn back to Lexi. Her breathing is speratic and shallow. Lexi is dying. A tear drips from my eye.

And I cannot save her.

It's not enough (x3)  
>I'm sorry<br>It's not enough (x4)

I curl around her. And try to keep her comforted. But it'll never be enough. Never.

When they say  
>Your not that strong<br>Your not that weak  
>It's not your fault<p>

"And I burried her underneath the willow where I first met her in Glassglow. It was the least I could do. After all it was my fault."

"No it wasn't, big brother," Violetta says, hugging me tightly.

"She's right." Orihime and Keta say simultaniously.

"It's never your fault."

When you climb  
>Up to your hill<br>Up to your place  
>I hope you're well<p>

I lean out over the balcony. A smile tugs at my lips. 'Be safe Lexi, I love you.'

It's not enough (x2)  
>No, It's not enough<br>It's not enough

I lay back down next to Hime. She wraps her arm round my waist, murmering something about pink flying lepard printed dumbo eared giant mice. I smile. Perhaps I could forgive myself. Maybe it is enough.


	8. Her Name is Alice Many Anyu & I collab

**Hiya! This is a Songfic Anyu(Moonstar2015) and I worked together on. The bold lyrics are done by me. Regular Italicized: Anyu.**

**So R&R.**

Her Name is Alice

The moon shines brightly, casting an almost ominous glow on the stone in the quarry. Sparse patches of green grass jut up from the ground, few blades untouched by the bodies bleeding until devoid of all lifeblood. The crimson stained corpses are some of the most mutilated even detectives working serial cases have seen. In between the bodies lie flowers of impeccable beauty, and in the center of it all is a young girl, Keta.

And she stares at the sky, pain of the past, of her future and present, and the happiness she and her friends once felt prominent in her mind. And as she strokes the back of a silver and grey dragon, she speaks in a hushed whisper.

"_**If I had a world of my own**_," a tear drips from her eye, "_**everything would be nonsense**_." A hand reaches up to brushes it away. "_**Nothing will be what it is because everything would be what it isn't**_." And the world fades into glorious black.

_**I invite you to world where there is no such thing as time**_

**Toushiro Hitsugaya and Hyorinmaru**

Teal eyes shine beside brown. White hair mixes with tan and the two of white and blue; and brown cuddle closer seeking the warmth of another in the castle of ice. The cold hinders growth, leaving Hyorinmaru and Toushiro the same size as when they died. Almost like time had stopped.

_**And every creature lends themselves to change your state of mind**_

**Sebastian and Lucifer Morningstar**

The demon pads down a dusty crumbling road leading to the pits of hell. His aunt is beside him, lost in worry and fear. He glances out his right eye at her. Her dainty hands are clenched into fists, head bowed and teeth gnashed.

"Aunt Lucy, what plagues thee?"

"My son, Sebastian."

"Oh, aunt, leave well enough alone. Ye cannot change the world, why try?" She smiles, a heavy burden lifted off her shoulders by the man. And with a brighter mood traipses down the path, listening to the screams of the guilty and the laughter of the punishers.

_And the girl that chased the rabbit_

She runs even faster, searching for the boy. "Ichimaru!" she shouts and a laugh to the right make her smile. "Oh, 'Maru," she taunts, calling out, "Come out, come out before I send Danny after you." A loud chuckle sounds followed by a young man locking the girl in his grip.

"Now, Keta you wouldn't do that would you?" he asks, and she giggles.

"No, I probably wouldn't, Maru."

_Drank the wine and took the pill_

She sheds a tear as she thinks of her brother. 'Gomenasai, Grimmjow.' Pulling the blade across her wrist she gasps at the pain but continues on.

"Anita!" The cry cuts through the pain. "Anita, wake up!" the same voice snaps, and she feels someone shaking her. Peeling her eyes open, a lone figure with cerulean hair and eyes stares down at her, furious. "Dammit, Anita! What the hell were you doing?" he snaps, pulling her into his embrace. Not able to react any other way, she gasps a tear filled breath and cries into her brothers shoulder.

"Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai," she whispers as a mantra, over and over again.

"Shh, Ani," he whispers back, "it'll all be fine."

_Has locked herself in limbo to see how it truly feels_

He shuts his door to his room and sighs. He wants to remember. Remember everything he can. '_Shh, my son,'_ his mother croons. '_Soon enough you will remember, but till then leave this Hell,_' she continues.

He locks his door and sighs. _'My apologies, Mum but that is something I cannot do,'_ he states blocking the mental contact.

'_Ulquiorra…'_

_To stand outside your virtue_

Darin glares at his mother yet she focuses on her daughter. "Anna answer me. Why do you feel like you have to do this?" she asks yet again. Anyu pulls her robe around her tighter yet doesn't speak. "Answer me, Anna!" she demands yet Darin speaks up.

"Drop it mom," he says, and she looks at him surprised.

"Darin…"

"No, mom. Let Anna go," he says.

"She was about to give herself, of her own free will to a man none of us know!" she exclaims. Darin's eyes narrow dangerously.

"No but I know him. And I know that he'd never hurt her in a thousand years."

Her eyes narrow. This is completely unlike you."

"Well, I'm not going to stand for her to be questioned like this."

_**No one can hurt you**_

**Tia Hallibel**

A woman with spiked blonde hair leans against a doorway, eyes closed lightly. Her hand's on her slightly distended stomach. A kick from her baby girl has the corners of Hallibel's mouth turning up in a grin. But the smile fades away when she sees her son rolling in the grass with his new pup, Bones. She knows he has done nothing wrong, and nothing guaranties, he'll turn into his father, but she can't keep from seeing her ex-husband in him. And the fear that he'll come and kill her is strong.

_Or so they say_

He kisses her again and she smiles against the icy lips. "I love you, Shiro," he nods and responds in kind. Everyone says they don't care that the taicho and fukutaicho are together, but they're lying They all say it's alright yet over the bubbly blonde can see through that.

_**Her name is Alice (Alice)**_

**María Soi Fon**

The coffin lid slams shut, and no one pays attention to the spirit of the girl they lay to rest. María Alice Soi Fon. The witchling watches as they set the box on fire and push it out to sea. But María doesn't cry, like she didn't cry when they hung her. But at least they had the decency to give her a burial, even one as crude as this. Because after all, María Alice Soi Fon was only a kid.

_She crawls through the window through shapes and shadows_

The blonde cringes at the sounds from outside. Even now they scare her, just slightly. She takes a shaky breath and climbs up the wall of the house she shares with her friends. Opening the window to her bedroom, she slides through, and the shadows welcome her with dark shapes.

"Keta?" the white boy says surprised, ad she looks at eh boy surprised.

"Ichimaru! What are you doing in here?" she asks, and he glares.

"Not waiting for you!" she smiles and laughs.

'_Oh Maru…'_

_**And even though she's dreaming, she knows**_

**Mirokoko and Senbonsakura Kageoshi**

The two pinkettes lay on a futon, sisters in mind and body, Mirokoko and Senbonsakura. They're opposites yet so similar it's uncanny. Mirokoko, the crippled one cannot walk, but Senbonsakura can. The eldest is tall with long hair, while Mirokoko's short, only 4' 5" with chin length hair. But both have shining crimson eyes and love one another very much. And they always know when the other's near, even when asleep.

_**Sometimes the curiosity can kill the soul**_

_**But leave the pain**_

**Ichimaru Kurosaki/Karyushima and Byakuya Kuchki/Syrian**

An albino with molten gold irises glares hatefully at the purple eyed shinigami, but the shinigami taicho just seems curious about the cousin he never knew he had. "Ichimaru," he finally asks, "why're you so against the shinigami?"

Ichimaru rolls his eyes and leans back into the wall. "Whatdaya think, Yakuya-chan."

"Don't call me that, and I think it's because you're a hollow."

He snorts, smiling just a little before shifting back into a scowl. "No," he says slowly, as if instructing a small child, "mine is the same reason you have a similar distaste for your fellows." Byakuya's eyes downcast, and when he looks back up. They catch Ichimaru's, who finishes in the same tone, "they make your life a living hell."

_And every ounce of innocence is locked inside her brain_

"baby girl what happened." The red he haired man asks, yet the girl continues to shake and sob into his arms. "Baby girl?"

"Renji," she cries out as if that one word can erase all pain.

"I know, I'm her." She sniffles.

"He hurt me Renji. And he wanted it."

He blinks hard in thought. "What do you mean?" He asks,, running his fingers lovingly over the bruises on her arm wanting to erase the pain.

"Everything," she whimpers and he collects her in a hug.

"I won't let him touch you. I promise."

_And through the looking glass, we see she's painfully returned_

He pushes her unceremoniously through the garganta. "Watch her Kurosaki," he says, yet as the portal closes she still reaches towards him.

"Ulquiorra…"

_**But now off with her head I fear is everyone's concern**_

**Nnoitora Jiruga and Hatter**

"Nnoitora, what's wrong with Alice?""

The quinta espada turns to look the young demon in the eye. "Whatdaya mean?" Nnoitora's eyebrow raises with curiosity and he sits down next to his sōdara.

Hatter takes off his top hat and squeezes the brim. "she's been avoiding everyone but Keta and Ulquiorra lately. She won't even talk to Grimmjow or Boo." He sighs. "And she was bleeding from her stitches yesterday."

Nnoitora looks his sōdara over, eye softening as he takes in the carved out, dark red hollow where his eye used to be. "Which ones?" he questions.

"The ones on her throat."

_**You see there's no real ending**_

**Gin Ichimaru and Shinso Ikarose**

"Gin, where are you?" A young woman calls, running a slim tanned, almost brown and through her platinum blonde hair. As if summoned, a silver and purple striped nine-tailed fox barrels out of the forest and pushes over the girl, Shinso. The playboy bunny giggles and scratches Gin behind his fluffy ears. "How're you doing?" His ears droop in sadness, and he paws at the ground in anxiety. "still agitated about losing your voice." He nods. "It' your fault, you know. You had to piss off that witch doctor, not me." He stamps his foot as if you say "I know! I know!"

"Will you apologize?"

He sends her an incredulous glare that reads, "How, Sherlock, I can't talk?"

"Do you want to be without speech for the rest of your life?"

"Is that supposed to be a stupid question"

"You spoke!"

"I did? Hey, I did!" he laughs and jumps on her, lapping at Shinso's cheek.

_**It's only the beginning**_

**Grimmjow and Anita Jagurjauges**

"Brother dearest, leave the kittens alone."

The blonde teenager's bluenette twin turns around; a grey and russet kit in his arms. "Says the woman who has a puppy fetish," he growls, "Why daya care about my kitty addiction, sister mine?"

I care when your cat turns in to cats, as in plural."

""Or your dog, which is now dogs!"

"Shut up! No you shut up! No, you shut up!"

"Both of you, shut up!" Anita and Grimmjow's prince storms into the room, fury imminent in his eyes. But his glare's cut off by the murderous intent radiating from the hollowed twins. "Never mind, go ahead and kill one another."

Gladly," they say, and Anita grabs a rusty, steel pipe.

_Come out and play_

_Her name is Alice (Alice)_

"Oh, Zarra!" a man calls, and the little girl giggles. "Come out, come out where ever you are." He calls again. Feeling the door open to the closet, Zarra cusses.

"Dammit." Grimmjow laughs.

"Come out, Zarra." He says a, and she sighs, yet takes his hand and pulls herself out of the small cubby hole.

"Yo, Grimmjow you found her?" he father calls. Grimmjow just smirks before answering.

"Nah, I'll keep looking though." She giggles, before he kisses her lips. Pulling away she whispers in his ear,

"Ready to play?"

_She crawls through the window through shapes and shadows_

Taking a deep breath, he jumps off the roof and turns to see his sister following him. Jumping off, she lands beside him, and he squeezes her shoulder. "We'll be fine,' he says. Knowing that the thing she fears hide in the darkness.

_And even though she's dreaming, she's unlocked the meaning for you_

He watches her sleep in her chambers. "Ggio, what are you doing?" Starks asks confusion evident.

"Star-sama." He addresses and, and he nods for the boy to continue. He sighs. "I mean her no harm. I promise you," he says, brushing some of her hair out of her face. " I just wanted to… I don't know to be honest but I like being in her presence."

"Do you wish to court her?" Ggio nods. "You ma, but keep her safe. It would kill me to see her harmed," he says and Ggio can't help but smile. He discovered his own new piece of heaven.

_This Kingdom, good riddance_

"Do you really have to leave, Keta," Her only caring sister asks. She nods and Grimmjow squeezes her shoulder.

"I can't stay, Icy. It reminds me too much of him." She nods and hugs her sister tightly.

"I'll miss you Keta. Raise Hell wherever you go,' she whispers.

"You too, Icicia.",' she whispers, and the girls part.

"Come on, Keta," Grimmjow murmurs, ushering he slowly away.

"Grimmjow?" Icy calls and he looks back as Keta's handed off to Anita. "Watch over her, please." He nods.

Don't worry she's in safe hands.

_**Her freedom**_

**Lilinette, and Coyote Stark and Mila Rose**

"Look, father, look at Mila!" coyote stark laughs at his daughter's silliness. He love Lilinette more than anything, but he's rarely home, leaving his daughter in the care of his cousin, Milly Arabeth and her daughter Mila Rose.

Mila Rose's riding her Morgan, Furie, leading her through her battle moves almost like a choreographed dancer in a theatrical performance.

Lilinette Stark sits in a fork of the old sycamore tree decorated or Yule, paying no mind to the snow soaking her riding breeches. She's luck her father even allows her to wear them at all.

_**And innocence**_

**Erura, Byuu and Grimmjow**

"Hey, Grimm-kitty! You know where Lilinette is?" Erura, a purple and teal haired girl calls; Byuu, a green haired bunny hybrid runs hot on her heels.

"Erura," the sexta espada sighs, "I don't always know where your sōdari is at every waking moment."

"But she's supposed to be with Alice, and we can't find either of them," Byuu cries.

Grimmjow sighs yet again. "They're in Keta's room playing with make up."

"Yuck!"

_Has brought this whole thing down_

"How dare you!" the blonde calls and calls and lashes out at the brunette. The woman blocks and slashes back as well. That is till the blonde releases and attack that rivals all others. Within minutes, not only is her mother dead, but everything's gone.

"Danny," she whispers and he hugs her.

"It's fine. Come on." He says and she sniffs.

"I destroyed everything.

"I know, and it's fine."

_**Her name is Alice (Alice)**_

**Alice**

A demon with lavender hair sets atop a gnarled, burned, lifeless tree, one of many resting near the hollow of screams, the place where the truly evil go. Her name is Alice, well at least it is now. When she came to this world, Hell, it wa Cassie, Karry, Cameron, Kelly?... she doesn't remember, but when she came, she met Erura, Hatter and ther rest of the other demon children, some with '_Hell'_ wounds worse than hers.

And then she got Boo, a talking rabbit stuffy she carries everywhere.

And she met her sodara, Grimmjow, her first and until now, only love.

_**She crawls into the window, through shapes and shadows**_

**Violetta Schiffer and Little Nyx Hellsing**

Violetta is, and will always be a, if not patient, careful girl. But this day, her patience is growing thin. "Violetta, lookie!"Two year old, Nyxora, Little Nyx for short tugs on her dress, willing the six hundred something year old vampiress to look at her.

"What? Whadaya want?" she yells.

"I just wanted to show you my shadow clone."

The lifelike shadow doll of Little Nyx steps into the room, surprising the green eyed vampiress, who now feels like an ass. "Damn, not even my clones look that good."

_**Alice (Alice)**_

_**And even though she's dreaming, she's unlocked the meaning**_

**Nelliei Tu Odeshocke**

"Nelliei, wait for me!"

A green haired woman turns around sharply and smiles, waiting on her copper haired best friend. "Hello, Amy. Why so out of breath?"

"We've got a mission. There's hostages in the Walberg Parking Center."

Nel blinks, tears sparkling in her eyes. She took the child's place; her hand presses the pressure trigger as she watches Amy be drug out by her superiors. She glances at the clock, only a minute left on the timer. Bastards, who does both. Suddenly, her radio buzzes, "Everyone's out, Nel." It's Amy's voice, "you can let go now. Just remember me. I love you."

"I love you too." Then nothing.

_**Red Knight**_

**Genreyusai Yammamoto**

'Even we must make sacrifices,' he thinks, waiting in Karakura Town for the arrancar to show; worry's plain on his face. 'What's taking them so long?' He doesn't need to wait for long as the garganta opens.

_**White Knight**_

**Souske Aizen**

The garganta opens like a zipper in the fabric of the sky; his arrancar lined up, ready to fight. Thankfully, Grimmjow isn't paying attention as one of his best friends, Hanna's daughter, Keta's amongst the shinigami, and she eyes, Souske with disdain. 'Oh my Ani-kan,' he thinks.

_Marching into the fight_

The Garganta opens and Aizen looks over the shinigami. "What do you wish for us to do, Lord Aizen?" Stark asks, yawning.

"Go and open another garganta and start confronting them down there. Barragon and Hallibel go as well," he orders and they do.

_Drink me, Shrink me, Fill me to sink me_

She holds her breath, and when she opens her eyes nothing's changed. She's still here without her consent being, held prisoner. Sighing Ulquiorra looks at her.

"What is the matter?"

"Nothing, Ulquiorra." He rolls hi acid eyes.

"I hardly believe that," he says, "Now what is on your mind, Anna."

She sighs. "I don't want to be here. I just want to disappear," she says and shakes her head laughing at herself. "Yeah, right as if I could just disappear."

"Of course you couldn't," Renji says, making her head snap towards him. "You shine out way to bright," she smiles her thanks at him.

_Red Knight, White Knight_

The brothers stare each other down, one black, one white. Standing opposite each other and even though they hate each other, they will fight for their princess.

_**Marching into the fight**_

**Tatsuki Arisawa**

The clang of swords, metal bashing against metal. Ichigo and Keta smile at her, Tatsuki, their black haired human friend and leap away for more bloodthirsty carnage. She jumps back as a hollow lands in front of her; its shrill shriek startling her. She smirks and races forward, slamming a fist into the now confetti hollow.

_**Drink me**_

**Orihime Inoue**

A young woman with sunset hair braces herself against the countertop in her apartment head tilted back to accommodate her vampiric boyfriend, Ulquiorra. "Onna, are you sure?"

"Yes," Orihime responds without pause, "drink from me."

_**Shrink me**_

**Ichigo Kurosaki/Karyushima**

"Not funny."

"yes it is. The savior for the shinigami turns into a six year old," Renji mocks, not realizing how much those words cut at him, like a knife in the side.

"Shut up!" he yowls, tears falling thickly down his collar, "do you think I want to be like this!" A fist draws back and slams into Renji's stomach, launching the redhead through a wall. On the downside the wall needs to be fixed. ON the upside Ichigo stopped crying.

_**Fill me to sink me**_

**Rukia Kuchki and Karin Kurosaki**

Grey eyes meld into the darkness watching Karin kick the soccer ball into her brother's chest. She, Rukia's wary of Ichimaru. The boy makes everyone wary, except his siblings and their ma, Ichigo and his, mate, Keta.

"Rukia, what are you doing out here?"

The raven shrieks and falls backwards. She blinks up at Yuzu's twin. "I was just making sure Ichimaru doesn't try to eat you."

Her eyes narrow, and she growls, "My brother won't hurt me, which is more than I could ever say about the Soul Society. " Karin huffs and walks off, an air of irritance radiating from her.

_She's unlocked the meaning for you_

He smiles at the littlest Kurosaki, half asleep in his arms. 'My Zarra,' he thinks and kisses her hair. She cuddles up to him and murmmers something in her sleep.

"Grimmy," She mumbles, and he chuckles, squeezing her shoulder as she clutches to his shirt. "My Grimmy." He chuckes again.

"Hush, Zarra," he whispers and kisses his mate.

Her eyes open once again, shining silver where they were once sapphire blue. She smiles lovingly at eh dragon, Kushina. Her hair glides down her back, silky and soft like liquid metal. _**"In contrariwise, what it is it wouldn't be. And what it wouldn't be it would. You see?" **__She_ looks back at her brothers, mates and friends. "Yes, Verion and Mystique, it's me Luna."


	9. Fade Away Ichimaru

Fade Away

Ichimaru Karyushima/Kurosaki

_**I'm cold and broken**_

Cold everything's so cold. Her voice sounds distant and distorted. Broken. Am I dying, slipping away, never to hear her wonderful voice again? Suddenly I realize I don't care.

"Goodbye, Keta." 

_**It's over  
>I didn't want to see<br>It come to this  
>I wonder if I will ever see<br>Your face again  
><strong>_

God my head hurts. A lucid nightmare echoes in my head. "Good you're up, Ichimaru."

"Zangetsu?" I open my eyes slowly. My black cloaked zanpactou holds me tightly in his arms worry imminent on his face. "What's going on?" I ask.

His face grows sad. "You died Ichimaru. Your brother and you were reincarnated. Only this time you live inside Ichigo." My eyes widen. If I'm dead. If I died, then will I ever see her or hear her again. 

_**And by now  
>I will find a way to shed the skin<br>It's simple  
>I know that I will suffer in the end<br>**_

That night I curled up to Zangetsu's side and cried. Mere months later my idiot of a brother lost his soul reaper powers. And I saw a chance to escape and shed the skin of my brothers body. It didn't work though. He smashed my mask with Zangetsu's hilt. Of  
>course, Zangetsu firmly reprimanded me with a whack on the head. It hurt.<p>

Then Zangetsu left me to reprimand my twin. Poor Ichigo.

I watched my brother from our inner world and somehow I knew somehow I  
>was going to suffer. <p>

_**Fast I Fade Away  
>It's almost over<br>Hold on  
><strong>_

I scream at the top of my lungs. As my control fades to nothing and I have to leave my brother to his fate. I don't want to. He's my only hope to find her. I collapse with Zangetsu's hand on my shoulder. "Hold on. It will get better. I swear," he says. 

_**Slow I suffocate  
>I'm cold and broken<br>Alone  
><strong>_

'Ichigo your so stupid. Let me protect you. We have to find her. Please moron.' I hiss in a breath as the visords' spiritual pressure reins down on us. It's suffocating but I can withstand it even if I was alone. Cold seeps in to my body and on instinct I think of my death and of her. 

_**It's hopeless the end will come  
>and wash it all away<br>Forsaken I live for those I lost along the way  
><strong>_

'Stupid shinigami girl' I growl to myself. Ichigo's friend Rukia is on my last nerve. My brother has been having dreams of the girl we lost. And he's been drawing her, at school. His teacher found them and showed them to the entire class. And now the shinigami are pestering him with everything they have.

I watch as my brother growls at them. He storms upstairs, locking the door behind him. He materializes in our inner world, his tea brown eyes flashing a venomous gold. 

_**And I can't remember  
>How it all began to break<br>We'll suffer  
>I live to fight<br>And die another day**_

"Hollow! Who is she?" he screams. His tone frightens me.

"Ichigo?" I mewl softly, stepping from my hiding spot. He bears his teeth at me and a shiver crawls up my spine. He races towards me, grasping my throat in his hand. He slams me up against the wall.

"Answer my question hollow. Who is the girl?"

"How can you not remember her Ichigo? She loved us and we loved her. How can you not? Why can't you remember Keta?" I screech.

At the sound of her name he recoils as if it feels like acid. 

_**Fast I fade away  
>It's almost over<br>Hold on  
><strong>_

I screech at him, my stupid brother. Why doesn't he trust me? I don't want to take over his body or his soul. I just want to protect him. I close my eyes screaming louder. "Why don't you let me protect you? I just want to make sure you're safe! Listen to me!"

But he doesn't. He's not really there. And then he fades away. 

_**Slow I suffocate  
>I'm cold and broken<br>Alone  
><strong>_

Zangetsu rests his hand on my shoulder. "Ichimaru," he says, "Why do you beat yourself up like this? You can't control your brothers actions. You'll suffocate yourself."

"I know Zan-Zan. I know." 

_**Fast I fade away  
>It's almost over<br>Hold on  
><strong>_

"Ichigo!" I cry out. The stupid bat hollow hurt him. My power seeps into him and his mask laces his face. "Oh, Ichigo." He roars, a cero forming between his horns. I close my eyes, growling at him. If he doesn't get some sort of help his hollow powers could kill his friends.

And then she shows up. 

_**Slow I suffocate  
>I'm cold and broken<br>Alone  
><strong>_

Keta...my pressious Keta has come back for us. "Getsuga Tensho!" she cries.

"Keta!" I attempt to call out to her beyond the shroud of my world. Her eyes latch onto mine and I think she knows; she knows I'm here. And I won't be alone again. 

_**I'm cold and broken  
><strong>_

"Maru," she clutches my hand as blood pours from a wound across my chest; a wound so much like the one that took my life in the past. It's cold now. But I won't leave not like I once did. 

_**I won't Fade Away.**_


	10. Human Many

Human

_**Human behave yourself,**_

Grimmjow's POV

"What is your problem, Sexta?"

"I can't do this anymore, Ulquiorra."

The cuatro espada gives me a curious look, or a curious as Ulquiorra could ever look. "What do you mean? Does it have to do with the trash?"

"You mean Kurosaki."

"Yes, I am talking about the trash." Every time he says trash, I involuntarily flinch. "It is. You are flinching when I call him trash."

"I can't help it! He looks like Prince Ichigo. And he wound up being him, I'd never hurt him. I can't!"

"Prince Ichigo Karyushima? That human trash?" He looks down at Ichigo, a frown etching itself on his face. "You might be right."

_**You have burst at the seams**_

_**Let it all fall out open your mouth**_

Nnoitora's POV

Sarah holds my hand. The youngest prostitute in the cat house being the only one I can stand. The only person I can call a friend. My mother, Genevieve doesn't want me to be with other children my age. She doesn't think anyone would want to befriend her bastard child. I can't  
>wait till I'm grown, I'll leave then.<p>

"Nnoitora, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Sarah."

"Do you wanna go home?"

"Back to the cat house?"

"Well, if you have another place, take me with you. And while we're on the subject of you, happy birthday. Here's an eye patch to play pirates with!" She drops said piece of cloth in my hand, a smile etched on her face. "And a kiss for your first double digit birthday."

Her kiss takes me by surprise. It's sweet and nice not at all like the others I've felt, and that's saying something. My last being a man with whom my mother once consummated with. I hate that man. It's not like he's the first. I'm just thankful it doesn't matter to Sarah.

_**Often I lie awake,**_

_**Think of things I can make**_

_**But I don't seem to have the parts to build them**_

Nelliei's POV

A gust of wind, surprisingly hot in this desert of eternal night, blows sharp particles of sand in my face like tiny swords that bite into my flesh, leaving stinging cuts and nicks in their wake. Grimmjow, Anita and Ulquiorra seem to be the only espada at home in the blistering gales. I would have never expected Ulquiorra to love it out here. I can already imagine how bad it must feel to have those kinds of wounds on the paper-thin membranes of his black velvety wings.

"Nel," Grimmjow mewls, nudging my hand with his muzzle.

"I'm alright, Grimmy. I'm just not sure this will work out well. I mean, Shinigami and Hollows don't mix well."

"Neither does Ulquiorra and sugar. But we'll make do."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. It'll work out. I promise."

_**Human I wonder why you're a better make than I could ever build or create,**_

Szayzel's POV

I sigh, thirty-five failures now, thirty-five times I failed at creating life. I slam my head against a table, leaving a face print in the metal. "Szayzel, please don't hurt yourself. I don't mind." Bella rests his dainty hand on my arm and kisses my temple. Oh, how I wish I could give him a child. One as beautiful as he. Oh, how wonderful mortal life is. But why is creating it so damn hard? "I'm not giving up just yet. I need to do this. For you."

"But you don't have to. I never expected that I'd ever have kids. I'm just glad I have you to keep me grounded. Like Keta has Ichigo and Souske has Hanna."

"But..." I'm so glad a machine cut me off. It was the happiest news of my life.

"Experiment: Success."

_**You know not love or hate**_

Ulquiorra's POV

What is love? The emotion that lies within that organ, the heart that beats so strongly in the human woman's chest.

What is hate? Is it too caused by the heart? Is it so different than love?

They are twisted around in my mind, melding into one feeling so that I cannot even tell the difference. My life so mixed up that I could never tell them apart. So, what is love? What is hate? Not that I'd know.

_**I am so scared of what will kill me in the end for I am not prepared,**_

_**I hope I will get the chance to be someone,**_

_**To be human,**_

Hallibel's POV

"What's up, Hal?"

I smile and lay a hand on Coyote's. "Just wondering."

"Wondering about what?"

I look out at Lilinette and Ggio, the couple laughing and just hanging out. If you didn't know it, you'd think they were still human. You'd think most of us to be human. "'Bout what it'd be like to live again."

_**Look what we've done, x2**_

Anyu's POV

Twilight. New Moon. Eclipse. Breaking Dawn. I've read them all. I've watched them all. And now... I'm watching Twilight... with Keta and Ulquiorra. Stupid Idea.

"That is so stupid! Vampires don't sparkle."

"This is unacceptable. We must protest!"

"Yes! We have to for our species!"

'What have I done?'

_**I would give my life, to be human x 3**_

_**I would give my life, to be…**_

Ggio's POV

"Ichigo! Ink's trying to eat Renji again!"

"Really? I wanna see!" The orangette runs up, a cocky smile on his face. I envy him and the life he has. Oh how I long for a life such as his. To be human again. But such is life.

_**Human I'm trying to come clean,**_

_**I will be a better me**_

Ichimaru's POV

A tear slips from her eye, cold and clear, like the diamonds in her earrings. Karin looks down at the ground, keeping Yuzu close to her. Mama's dead, and I and Ichigo are responsible. If our spiritual pressure wasn't so high, Mama would still be alive. I don't wanna lose our Papa or our sisters, so I hafta to protect Ichi. Even if I have to kill him to do so.

Zan-Zan says we have to sleep now. But I don' wanna sleep. Ichi needs us. And I need him.

_**I will not drink until I'm dead**_

_**I'll make the most of it.**_

Souske's POV

"That'll kill ya one day ya know."

"It isn't stopping me, Hanna. Besides I'm already dead.

She gives me an unamused face and punches my arm. Lightly, she doesn't want to accidentally break it. "You know what I mean, Souske."

I take another swig of scotch. "And I obviously don' care. It's one of the few things I still enjoy in this world, besides you and our friends."

"Fine, but if your drinking so am I."

_**I don't know what it's like to be alive,**_

_**To say goodbye,**_

Lilinette's POV

Cold, his hands are cold, not from the freezing weather but from that final scene in ones life. Oh, how sweet is the death that ends a human's existence, the very thing that we as hollows crave. To taste the pain and sorrow and happiness of a souls past.

This is how my father's hands feel as he wipes away my tears. Cold yet with a warmth caused by the breaths he still breathes now as a hollow. My papa, I love him, human or not and I could never say goodbye.

_**To cry a thousand tears because my ears won't listen.**_

Anita's POV

Cyan eyes gleam at me through the morning fog. My brother's eyes are watery with unshed tears, and he wipes at them, trying to keep them from falling. Prince Ichimaru's dead, and Keta's pregnant. Oh, how cruel this world is, to take a father away from his unborn son. To put  
>such a burden on a girl who's lost so much; her father, her twin, her cousin, everyone she cared about...<p>

Like Grimmjow and me.

_**Human I'm trying not to lose my faith in you,**_

Hannaverra's POV

I hold onto Souske's hand as we walk out to a lily pond near his home. His chocolate pools are full of mirth and happiness; I believe he missed me. "Hanna," he murmurs, "why are you here, now of all times? Why not earlier?"

I sigh. "I didn't wanna tell you this, Sou-chan, but... I'm dead."

He gapes at me. "You... you're dead? W-who k-killed you?" I sigh again and mumble my answer. "Hanna, tell me."

"My daughter."

"Wh-why?"

"My servant, Lancaster killed her new mate and it awakened 'that' side."

"That?"

"Her father was a marauder hollow, a Vasto Lordes. And he was my cousin. And it killed me. That power that lay almost dormant inside him was passed to her, and it killed me."

"I don't care!" he exclaims, "I love you anyways!"

I smile. 'Oh, how I wish you were still the human boy who sold his soul to me. My little demonling.'

_**I've sussed out all that I've seen through,**_

_**I've sailed and ocean**_

Stark's POV

"Lilinette, don't cry," I whisper in her ear and attempt to consul my little girl.

"B-but wh-why d-do you have t-to g-go?"

"Because, King Arthur wishes me to. There's no turning back on that oath. Just remember, for me, no matter how far I am from you, I'll always love you, okay?"

"I love you, too Papa."

_**I am so scared of what I'll look like in the end for I am not prepared**_

_**I hope I will get the chance to be someone,**_

_**To be human,**_

_**Look what we've done, x2**_

Byakuya's POV

"Just piss off!" My head smacks against the concrete with a sickening crack.

"Byakuya! You will never talk to me like that again, understood?" I nod, shying away from my grandfather. He grabs ahold of my left ear and yanks, drawing a pained scream from me. "And keep these things hidden from sight. You're a worthless disgrace!" With one last tug on  
>my ear he leaves.<p>

And I curl up in a ball and cry, holding a hand over my twitching and sore, black ear and its matching tail to my side.

_**I would give my life, to be human x 3**_

_**I would give my life, to be…**_

Yammy's POV

I sigh. Is it too much to ask for a more human form? If I can't be human, is this my punishment? To look so different from the other espada. I even envy Ulquiorra who is perhaps the most secretive of all espada.

_**I use to hear it all so loud**_

_**The sound of my heart breaking**_

Senbonsakura's POV

The sakura blossoms highlight Byakuya's slim features, like a daisy in the dead of night. He waves at me; a broad, sparkling white smile on his face. Little Yakuya. He doesn't know who I am yet, but that's okay. He's still my Yakuya after all.

And I'd never hurt my Yakuya.

_**The truth is waiting to be found**_

_**I trust that I will take it**_

Adrenaline's POV

Juushiro. My reason for staying here. Why are you so sad? You have our son now. Is it because you don't know he is? I wish I could tell you.

_**I would give my life x4**_

Ichigo's POV

"Who's this Renji?" I ask, looking over the blue headed soul.

"This is Anyu. No I'm not going to explain."

"I wouldn't ask you to," I respond, a smirk playing on my lips. His expression reminds me of my own when my sisters are in danger. "Take care off her!" I call over my shoulder and trudge up the steps to Keta's and my room.

_**I would give my life, to be (human)**_

Toushiro's POV

"Toushiro, wake up."

"Five more minutes, Mommy, I don't wanna go to school. Can't I stay here with you?"

My mom, correction, adoptive mom laughs. "No, Toushiro. You shouldn't be late for your first day."

I open my eyes slowly. "What if no one likes me?"

She smiles. "They will. I promise."

I bolt out of bed, breathing hard. These memories I'd long since buried, resurfacing after twenty plus years. It's not like I'll see her again. After all she died that night. Both she and my adoptive sister, Kaiya. And then I was with the monster.

_**I would give my life, to be (human)**_

Nyx's POV

I card my fingers through Isshin's hair, a smile working itself up on my face. I've missed this. Just being with him. Eight years is a long time, and soon, when Ichigo and Ichimaru are ready, I won't have to leave ever again.

_**I would give my life, to be (human)**_

Violetta's POV

"Big Brother!" I launch myself at U'ra, and as per usual he catches me without a hitch.

"Yes, Little Sister?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Can I eat Szayzel?"

"Why?"

"I'm hungry."

"Okay."

"No!"

_**I would give my life, to be (human)**_

Keta's POV

"Is it true, what they say? Are we too blind to find the way? Fear of the unknown clouds our hearts today." I tilt my head up to the sky and greet the coming dawn with grace. And a song slips in and out of my mind like a breeze on a warm day. "Come into my world. See through my eyes. Try to understand, don't wanna lose what we have." I sigh and look down at the city. What I wouldn't give to be one of them, to be Human.


	11. Lucifer's Angel

**I'm not going to explain this. I just saw it and went 'Oh! My God!' Cause of who much it fit… **

**Well my AU anyway. So read and review please.**

Lucifer's Angel

**Muramasa Castlionia,  
>Ketakoshka Castlionia,<br>And Ulquiorra Murceilago-Morningstar**

_**Behind those eyes lies the truth and grief**_

Ulquiorra's silent as he closes his luminous green pools. A distant tune, half remembered by his mind plays like the wind in the trees, tugging at his mind. His midnight black wings hug his body tightly, yet soft, like the gentle caress of a lover. A hollow, he is; empty inside, waiting and yearning for something to fill the void that began with his mother's death. A void that feels like a black hole draining him of emotion and sanity, and Ulquiorra feels himself being pulled down inside...  
><em><br>__**Behind those beautiful smiles, I've seen tragedy**_

Keta is quiet, like death who's icy fingers have made permanent fissures in the girl's heart and soul. She smiles at her friends, but even they know something's off. A hollow sadness and fear lie in her gaze, twisting her smile into something grotesque and awful on her beautiful angelic face.  
><strong><br>**_**The flawless skin hides the secrets within**_

Muramasa speaks not a word, a chosen mute in this hour as he just watches his sisters play; calm, collected and intelligent. His thoughts of his missing cousin eat at his mind like acid, creating a soulless empty hole inside his heart and brain, till only her voice and face have his whole attention. He feels guilty for not speaking. He knew...

And now she's gone.

_**The silent forces that secretly ignite your sins**_****

Her children, three of a kind in a pricarailis state of mind in a dark clouded time. Lucifer casts a worried look at her little angels. How she wishes she could capture them and keep them safe from all harm, even herself if she had to. So she waits, just out of their reach, watching them, a secret in the cloak of darkness.

_**Fly away, Fly away from the torch of blame  
>They hunt you Lucifer's Angel<strong>_**  
><strong>  
>Ulquiorra growls, launching himself at an attacker; fangs bared in a snarl. Sharp and deadly, his claws slice through flesh with surgical precision and ease. His tail whips back and forth like a cat's, but it's sleeker and thinner. His velvet soft wings, muscles and membranes barely covered by fur, throw another attacker into the air.<p>

Ulquiorra smiles viciously, thrusting a hand through the ribcage of his opponent and into the heart. And the angel of darkness laughs.

_**Never live, never die**_

_**Your life has been denied  
>They call you Lucifer's Angel<strong>_**  
><strong>  
>But the next night, he feels the results of what he has done. But being of conflicting emotions and states of mind render the hollow into a state of oblivion, no life and no death, just being.<p>

_**Beyond these clouds you can hide your tears**_

The pale white cheeks of the hollow, now arrancar, are marred by thin green tear tracks. Under his breath he mutters a simple sentence, cursing those who he's around, including the sexta espada. But Ulquiorra prefers Jackass. He'd rather let him die, and die again. As only he and the octiva espada seem to see through his mask, figuratively speaking of course. His mask shattered when he became an arrancar. But that's beside the imminent point.

_**Beyond this world you'll be safe from their wicked fears  
><strong>__  
><em>Keta's sickened, wishing that the human children would get the fuck away from her. They keep touching her and if they don't watch it she'll kick their faces in. A touch, gentler then others has her looking over to meet tea brown eyes, Ichigo. She relaxes in him, letting her faquade fall for him. He completes her, and makes her safe, her Ichigo.

_**And in their eyes, they fear your demons**_

My Last Breath by Evanescence blares from his earphones and his teeth are gnashed together. God, he hates this place, so full of men who don't know their place and their fearful wives. The children aren't much better, disrespecting elders and other children for the fun of it. He'd sooner kill one of them then be here for much longer.

Muramasa yawns. It isn't the place for fights if he wants to find his cousin. Not that he gives a fuck about those here, he's much too tired for that.

_**You know their minds won't accept you,**_

_**They'll never understand**__  
><em>  
>Lucifer sighs and runs a slim hand through her hair. She's had enough of this funny business; she wants her children back. They're so close she can almost touch them, but she holds back just for a bit, waiting and watching. She wants to hold them and cast away their fear for she cares, even if they don't. She understands, even though they don't. Her angels.<br>_  
><em>_**Fly away, Fly away from the torch of blame  
>They hunt you Lucifer's Angel<strong>_

Keta cries out, twisting away from the arrancar's grasp. She shivers and backs up, ready to run at the drop of a hat. He laughs, grating at her already thread-thin nerves. She snarls, grabbing her zanpactou from the rock she laid it on and leaps, catching the man in the side. He screams in agony; the blade's done its job. He's dying, and even though she'll regret it later; she could care less right now.

_**Never live, never die**_

_**Your life has been denied  
>They call you Lucifer's Angel<strong>_

She screams long and loud. Her grief and anger has caught up to her in a mass of hate and fear. It eats at her like maggots on a piece of carrion. And she sits, heart still as always, just there.

_**On your own, I know you can make it  
><strong>_  
>Ulquiorra waits for his siblings. At long last he knows he's no longer alone. And he knows that they exist. He's made it so far and fell so hard but he's here. And he's safe with them. He jerks away when his sister ruffles his hair, still smiling through slight irritation.<p>

_**Truth or bone, I know you can shake it  
><strong>_**  
><strong>Keta watches her brothers, a sparkling smile on her lips. So far from where she started, so far from where she came, she is. Keta's grotesque grimace from before, dissipated into something more befitting the young princess. She ruffles her younger brother's hair, jingling the bells on her wrist and laughing as he ducks away.

_**Survive alone, I know you can take it**_****

Muramasa whispers his thanks to the gods and laughs when his cousin, no twin ruffles their brother's hair. The littlest sibling takes off down the steps like a bat outta hell. So hopeless is his escape as she tackles him, lugging the arrancar up the steps.

_**Fly away, Fly away from the torch of blame  
>They hunt you Lucifer's Angel<strong>_**  
><strong>  
>Muramasa sneers and grasps the Shinigami's wrist, flinging the poor soul over his head, then gets ready for the next. Annoyances come in threes after all. His nails, although blunt, make excellent weapons as he slashes through the tendons in his opponents arm. The man cries and grabs a hold of the wound as if it would make it any easier.<p>

_**Never live, never die**_

_**Your life has been denied**_**  
><strong>_**They call you Lucifer's Angel**_****

His eyes open for the briefest of moments, but it's enough for him to be assured he still lives, one of the few assurances still in his life. But even assurances can be taken; he knows this, after all, his brother and sister were taken from him.  
><em><br>__**Fly away, Fly away  
>Hide away, Hide away<br>Run away, Run away  
>Lucifer's Angel<strong>_  
><span>  
>He, Ulquiorra, Lucifer's youngest child smiles at his mother in a rare show of emotion. He missed his mothers, that much is certain. And with a last goodbye, steps into the light of day before flying into the dawning light.<p>

_**Fly away, Fly away  
>Hide away, Hide away<br>Run away, Run away  
>Lucifer's Angel<strong>__  
><em>  
>She, Ketakoshka, Lucifer's only blood daughter laughs and waves goodbye, before running off the cliff wall to join her brother on wings of molten silver.<p>

_**Fly away, Fly away  
>Hide away, Hide away<br>Run away, Run away  
>Lucifer's Angel<strong>_**  
><strong>  
>And Muramasa, Lucifer's oldest child says a soft goodbye before taking off, not in flight, on foot as his velvet soft, garnet red wings are not strong enough, his sleek brown turning red hair swishing around his face.<p> 


	12. Prelude 1221

**This is my fifth favorite songfic. If you don't already know, Adrenaline is a character from my AU universe, the Goddess of the Sun. She's Toushiro's mother and Juushiro's wife. So enjoy…**

**Love, Keta.**

Prelude 12/21 (Adrenaline and Juushiro)

_**This is what I brought you**_

_**This you can keep**_

_**This is what I brought**_

_**You may forget me**_

I was sent on a mission to the world of the living when I met her. I had just dispelled a hollow when I saw her sitting alone on the swing set. She stared longingly away from me; her blue eyes clouded with sadness. Against my better judgment, I walked over beside her. _It's not like she can see me._ I think.

I set down beside her and she looks at me. "Who are you?" she asks.

"You can see me!" I blink and she nods.

"Yes, soul reaper. Now I ask again, who are you?"

I'm confused as to how she knows what a soul reaper is but I don't ask. "I'm Juushiro Ukitake, captain of the thirteenth squad. Who are you?"

She smiles sweetly. "I'm Adrenaline, the goddess of the Sun. Nice to meet you, Juushiro."

_**I promise you my heart**_

_**Just promise one thing**_

_**Kiss my eyes**_

_**And lay me to sleep**_

At first I didn't know what to think, I mean I just met the goddess of sun. But as days blended into weeks, I had to go back and I took her with me. She told me about her sister, Nyx and the things they had done both good and bad. And in return I told her about my family and friends and my life.

Then one day I realized I had fallen for her. And she loved me to.

Three months after I met her, I proposed on the swing set where I first met her. That night was the first we made love ever. She rested her head on my chest when we were done and fell asleep; her eyes glistening with happiness.

_**This is what I brought you**_

_**This you can keep**_

_**This is what I brought**_

_**You may forget me**_

Then one day, we found out she's pregnant. With child, a bun in the oven, expecting. Got it? But nothing could prepare me for what happened afterwards. When neither she nor the baby survived. When I became alone again.

_**I promise you my heart**_

_**Just promise to sing**_

_**Kiss my eyes**_

_**And lay me to sleep**_

I laid a bouquet of roses beside her grave before turning around. It wasn't fair for the the gods to take both her and our son. It wasn't right. Tears trickle down from my eyes. I lay my head in my hands. I won't let Shunsui, Kiyone or Sentarō see me like this. I don't want them to worry.

I turn back and stalked inside my room and lay down to once again sleep.

_**Oh ,oh, oh, oh**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep**_

_**This is what I thought**_

_**I thought you'd need me**_

_**This is what I thought**_

_**So think me naive**_

My eyes open and my breath catches. Just a mere month ago, I found out Adrenaline and I had three other children she never told me about. One being my fellow captain, Toushiro Hitsugaya, I mean, Toushiro Ukitake.

That day Adrenaline came back with her sister, Ichigo's mother and Isshin's wife. That day, I was stricken with sadness. I thought she'd need me when she came back. But she didn't. She was smiling. She didn't need me.

Or so I thought.

_**I promise you a heart**_

_**You promise to keep**_

_**Kiss my eyes**_

_**And lay me to sleep**_

_**Oh ,oh, oh, oh**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep**_

She opens her eyes, so much like our son's. Her snow white hair falling in front of her face. "What are you thinking of, Juushiro?"

"You," I answer, snuggling closer. "Always you."

We fall asleep together again. One thought resonates in my mind. _I love you Adrenaline. More than myself._

_**Oh ,oh, oh, oh**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep**_


End file.
